God's Gift for the Future
God's Gift for the Future is a oneshot manga by Eiichiro Oda in 1993. Plot The main character, Bran, is a pickpocket who although trying to correct his way of life, just can't stop his "bad habit". God himself decides to kill him to prevent him from doing more bad things in the future, and wants to kill him with his Special Notebook, a notebook that whatever you write will happen at the exact date and hour that you specify, but instead of writing "A meteorite will hit Bran's house", he accidentally writes "A meteorite will hit Branchi", Branchi being a big department store. (Only noticing his error when an angel tells him). God then decides to meet Bran himself and to give him the notebook as "a present" without saying anything more. Bran then discovers the uses of the notebook, as casual things of his day were "predicted" inside the notebook. And then he also discovers the last entry: "A meteorite will hit Branchi". Some hours later, God appears again to speak with Bran, telling him that if he wants to be forgiven and to live, he needs to save the lifes of all the people at Branchi. He also states that only the things written in the notebook with the named "Pen of Fate" will occur. And the only way to reverse it would be to erase what's written with the "Eraser of Fate", but he lost it. Bran then heads to Branchi, stealing in his way a gun from some bodyguards. He first tries to tell the truth about Branchi, but the CEO (Chief Executive Officer) of the department store just laugh at him. He then decided to enter the radio studio and to tell everybody in the building (using his gun to have the right to do so) that there's a bomb in there and to get out immediately. His plan works so well this time that everybody is out even too quickly, leaving only him inside seven minutes before the arriving of the meteorite, so he decides to come out to talk with the media who are already reunited around the entry. Everybody laughs at him when the CEO of the department store recognizes him and talks about the meteorite, forcing him to use his gun (harmlessly) to calm them down. Then, with only a few minutes remaining, a woman notices that her son, Yoshio, is still inside of the building, so Bran dashes to save him, finding him at the 6th floor with thirty seconds remaining, and jumps through the window with Yoshio in his arms, falling with the meteorite hitting Branchi just behind them. But they just land safely surprising all the people who tried to grab them, and after returning Yoshio to her mother, he just walks away saying that they don't need to thank him because "It's Fate". It is then revealed that Bran had stole the Pen of Fate from God, and that he written "Bran jumps and lands with no injury. Happy ending, take that, shitty geezer". Category:Miscellaneous Category:One Shots